


Captivated By You

by Shi_Toyu



Series: The FrostIron Collection [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Bruce is pissed off, M/M, Minor Character Death, SHIELD is pissed off, Tony's Been a Bad Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is stuck in a high-security SHIELD cell after killing one of the world's leaders. There's no denying he did it, but it's possible he had a reason, right? That's what his interrogator is looking to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarleyDeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/gifts).



> The prompt for this was, once again, Evil!Tony. But this is the last one! I swear!...for now.
> 
> For anyone who isn't aware, Meriem Drew is one of the identities of Lady HYDRA...just as something to keep in mind...

Tony had fucked up, like really fucked up. In fact, he didn't think he'd fucked up so bad since the funvee incident that had ended with an electromagnet in his chest. He hissed in pain as he sat up, his entire back aflame from the lacerations and burns that covered its surface. His capture certainly hadn't been easy.

His eyes roaved the cell that SHIELD had thrown him into. It was no Hulk Cage, that was for sure, but it was still a pretty nice set up. He was flattered. Who knew that he rated an S Level danger rating? He'd always known that he was Fury's favorite.

He stretched where he lay on the simple, metal cot that was bolted to the wall. Footsteps in the hall told him that someone was coming. Probably Natasha, if they were smart. Even after being on the team with her, he didn't know her tells. She was the best for a reason, after all. But it wasn't Natasha who came into view of his cell, it was Bruce.

His head was ducked just a bit, stress and hurt lining every feature. His shoulders were tensed and, judging by his SHIELD-issue sweatpants and windbreaker, he'd had a rather recent Hulking out. Tony supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. Bruce did just find out his best friend was apparently evil. Which was a shame, really, because Tony hated that he'd been the reason for Bruce losing control.

"Hey."

Tony moved stiffly to stand directly in front of the reinforced glass that formed one wall of his cell, mindful of his injuries. He didn't like how skittish Bruce was acting, how he shrank back just a touch at Tony's approach. Bruce was acting like a dog that had been kicked too many times. It made Tony's insides crawl. Maybe Fury knew what he was doing by sending Bruce in here after all.

"They told me you killed Meriem Drew."

He sounded like he wanted nothing more than for Tony to deny it. The billionaire was pretty sure that he could say he didn't do it and Bruce would believe it just so he didn't have to believe the truth.

"She was a threat."

The man flinched at his works. Tony wished he could just reveal what was really going on, but he knew Fury was watching, knew most of SHIELD was watching. It was too much of a risk. He'd blow the whole plan. Still, seeing the distraught look on Bruce's face wasn't doing anything for his heart condition.

"She was a national figure, Tony!" Bruce was running a hand through his curls, green just barely starting to shade the edges of his skin. "She was the dictator of Madripoor! You almost started a war!"

Tony was far less concerned about that. He tried cracking a grin and shrugging like he would when someone of the team came down to drag him out of the lab after he'd been down there more than 24 hours. He was willing to try just about anything to lighten the mood.

"Eh. There was bound to be a rebellion in a few years anyway. The new dictator will be too busy taking over to focus anywhere else in the world."

" _DO NOT TRY AND DEFEND THIS!_ "

There was a flash of green then and Tony actually stumbled back a bit. Under normal circumstances, he knew he didn't have anything to fear from the Hulk. Hell, the Hulk loved Tony. But considering that Bruce wasn't currently feeling too happy with him, it wasn't likely his companion would be in a forgiving mood.

Bruce's hands were clenched into fists at his sides. His entire body trembled, quivering with the effort of keeping the Hulk contained. It was very, very clear that something needed to happen quickly or Tony would be finding out if his cell was just as good at keeping people out as it was at keeping people in. He approached the glass again, cautiously.

"Bruce?...Bruce, I need you to come back to me."

Angry green eyes were suddenly locked on his face and Tony implemented every skill he'd developed over the years for dealing with the press. He kept his expression calm, fearless. It was what spoke to the Hulk the most, but it also spoke to Bruce himself. If Tony seemed afraid of him, it would only push him over the edge faster.

"Hey, there. You with me?"

He dared to crack a little smile. He pressed one hand against the glass, trying to convey a sense of connectedness.

"Deep breathes, Bruce. You know I'm a fan of the Big Guy, but I'm a bit more in need of that big brain of yours right now. Come on. You got this."

He continued uttering soft reassurances and beckonings as his friend calmed himself down. By the end of it, Bruce looked worse than ever, sweating and trembling and breathing more than a little unsteadily. It made guilt gnaw at his innards. He wished he didn't have to cause all of this pain.

"What…What are you doing, Tony?"

Despite how tired the other scientist sounded, Tony couldn't help the bright smile that stretched across his face.

"Figured it out finally? There's more to this that you know, Brucie-bear." He leaned forward a bit, lowering his voice even though he knew it probably wouldn't stop SHIELD from listening in. He needed to tread carefully. "Nothing in life is simple."

There was a thoughtful look about Bruce now. He was trying to figure out what Tony was telling him. It was the same way he looked when confronted by a very confusing puzzle.

"SHIELD doesn't have all the information…You knew something they didn't…"

Eyes alight with the excitement of Bruce slowly figuring things out, Tony resisted the temptation to clap his hand together.

"There are a lot of things SHIELD doesn't know. Not about Drew and not about me." He glanced around the cell again. "I'm not going to be in here much longer, just to warn you. My partner will be here soon and things are going to get mighty uncomfortable for SHIELD when he does."

Bruce's eyebrows rose.

"You have a partner?"

Tony smirked at the mental image of the flurry SHIELD must have flown into at hearing that. Fury would be yelling loud enough to bring up a lung and all his little underlings would be scrambling back and forth like a frantic antpile.

"I've had a partner from the start, he's just a bit harder to find than I am."

SHIELD was probably running their records on everyone he had interacted with in the past year. Joke was on them, though, because his partner didn't have any records.

"Who is it?"

He gave Bruce a disappointed look.

"You know I'm not about to tell you that."

Bruce cocked his head to the side just a bit. Tony could almost see his brain working.

"Why not? According to you he'll be here soon, anyway. It's not exactly going to stay a secret for long."

A delighted, startled laugh burst past Tony's lips.

"Are you trying to trick me, Bruce? Why, you're going to make me blush."

"Tony."

But it sounded more exasperated than annoyed and Tony counted that as a definite win.

"I'm not telling you who it is. It'd ruin the surprise."

Bruce just shook his head.

"Is that really what you're concerned about right now? Actually, nevermind. I'm really not all that surprised."

Tony snorted.

"You know, Bruce, you really are my favorite…I don't want you to get hurt." The other scientist stayed silent, waiting for Tony to continue. "It won't be long now. You might want to get out of here."

"You afraid I'll get hurt? Shouldn't you be more worried about that partner of yours?"

"I'm actually pretty sure he'd be more insulted by my concern than appreciative. He can take care of himself, but he's not gonna be very happy to find out that I'm here."

"Oh, you can be absolutely sure about that." came a voice from just slightly down the corridor.

Bruce whirled around and pressed his back against the glass of Tony's cage. The genius himself looked over his friend's shoulder to see Loki strolling towards them, cool as could be. He was in his full armor, cape fluttering behind him and the fluorescent lights of the SHIELD base glinting off his helmet. His eyes skimmed over Bruce before focusing on Tony.

"Are you unharmed?"

Tony shrugged.

"A few scrapes and bruises, but that's it. I'm fine. Any trouble getting in here?"

He could see on Loki's face that the genius wasn't fooling anybody.

"I do believe your Director Fury is only just discovering my presence." He approached easily, magic swirling around his hand as he went for the control panel. "And how are you, Dr. Banner?"

Bruce startled at being addressed. Tony could see his curls quivering back and forth. At the risk of sounding overly-sentimental, he really just wanted to reach out and hug the other man.

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to see you."

Loki hummed as he fiddled with the controls. With a click, the door to Tony's cell popped open. He was out in an instant, shooting Loki a grateful look before wrapping his arms around Bruce and pulling him close.

"It's gonna be okay, Brucie. I promise."

He held the man a moment longer before drawing away and crossing to Loki's side. The god slid one hand up his spine to rub the back on his neck. Tony purred at the touch before smirking up at the man.

"C'mon, babe. We've got a job to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been fun! I'll see you all in December!


End file.
